A growing need exists for new and improved second generation electrochemical biosensors capable of reliably detecting, monitoring and analyzing a variety of chemical and biological compounds in the environment, in process streams and in body fluids. Such sensors would find extensive applications in the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of many diseases, but in the U.S., electrochemical biosensor-based analyzers have been commercialized for only 11 substances. Major problems in current commercial biosensor design arise because of instability, slow response and lack of direct, efficient electrical coupling between the active biomolecule and the electronic device. The successful technology of the Enzyme Technology Research Group, Inc. in preparing carrageenan-based support materials offers a viable route to a new biosensor electrode matrix. In this porposal, experimental research in bioeletrode design is described. Our goal is feasibility research on the production of a novel carrageenan stabilized collodial gold electrode that meets the needs of second generation biosensor design. The work will involve investigation of the new biosensor electrode matrix by physical, biochemical and electrochemical means. This research is to bring about bioelectrodes for advanced, second generation biosensors which will have good reliability, fast response and direct, efficient electrical coupling between the active biomolecule and the electrode, resulting in improved sensors in the medical, environmental and process engineering fields.